User talk:Milos Bre
I TOLD YOU TO STOP Why do you continue to change things despite me telling you to stop it?! You switched New Super Mario Bros. and Tetris DS around depite not even knowing why they were in that order. Tetris DS was before New Super Mario Bros. because it was the previous featured article, while NSMB was the featured article before Tetris DS. Also, stop switching Link and DK around, I'll leave it how it is now, but just from now on stop switching things around and stating your opinion, alright! What Nintendo Power said is pure opinion. Their opinion's don't reflect all everyone eleses, so don't change it back, okay. And it is fine if you add information on Mortal Kombat characters. --Bentendo 09:58, 17 March 2007 (MST) There is a reason why I delete your information. When I delete it, don't put it back on, okay. As I've said before, you add info that is not needed. Saying that Samus is probably the third most popular character just sounds awfuly unproffesional. And why did you delete the sentance in the Link article? Please stop from this, it is considered spamming. --Bentendo 13:24, 4 March 2007 (MST) clean up day! (which is on March 5) Clean up day is an event on Nintendopedia that takes place every March 5. On this day, you and other users are asked to do multiple different tasks on the site. The following are some of the suggestions. Make sure you have your own account page. Use the random page hyperlink under navigation to go to 10 different pages. Try your best to update each one. If you don't know much about the subject, then feel free to do some research on it. While on the subject of random pages, check atleast two pages for puncuation and spelling. Add atleast two new pages to Nintendopedia with atleast 2 paragraphs. It would also help if you would create a template for the page as well. It would also be helpful if you would add images to pages without them. And finnaly, go through the most wanted pages (http://www.nintendopedia.org/index.php?title=Special:Wantedpages) and try to add as many as possible. This idea was created by the user Bombtom. ---- Not tring to be terribly mean here, but you do have to learn how to use the word "However". And seriously, most of the information you put down was already in the article, thats why I have to delete it most of the time. It would be appreciated if you would add new articles to the site, other than adding the same thing to Mario and Super Mario 64. Also look for stub pages and add info to those, we need small articles to be large. --Bentendo Okay terribly sorry bout that and it won't any longer become a habbit. However I know that Samus is very populat but I just thought that she WOULD be the 3rd most popular since the Metroid series is the 2nd most popular Ninteno Franchise. Also Link isn't all that well known and that's why I got rid of it. Link isn't that popular but he is kinder popular but that is why I got rid of his stuff. If there's anything you do not like let me know okay. Cao: Milos Bre